


在后台等待区消失的两个人做什么去了？

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: 安藤诚明x白岩瑠姫。abo设定pwp，两个人都是处所以很没经验的。是架空请不要联系现实。
Kudos: 12





	在后台等待区消失的两个人做什么去了？

不太对劲，晚秋的体感有这么热吗？  
安藤诚明脱下了准备的外套，里面的演出服是无袖的，但在狭窄的房间里，他仍然感觉脸颊发烫。手心不断地出汗，分不清是演出前的紧张，还是许多人一同挤在狭小空间的空气不流通导致的。  
站在他身边的，是共同演出的成员。大家都自顾不暇，忙着开演前的准备。  
“那个，安藤君。你有没有闻到什么味道？”  
从后面接近的白岩瑠姫让他吓了一跳，自己的队友就像猫一样，走路也静悄悄的。  
“没有，什么味道？”  
“有一股淡淡的海盐味，描述不出来，有点奇怪。让人感觉热热的。”  
“是吗？说起来，我也觉得这里很热。”安藤诚明的脸上已经热出了不自然的红晕，即便是他这样的肤色也很明显。  
“怎么了？安藤君，不舒服吗？看你脸这么红，是不是有点发烧？”说着，白岩瑠姫伸出手，测了测两个人额头的温度。  
这样一个不经意的动作却让安藤的呼吸更加急促，现在他明白了自己异常身体反应的原因——他迎来了Alpha 的情热期。  
如果不是瑠姫Omega 信息素的引诱，他的反应或许还不那么强烈，勉勉强强可以撑到演出结束后自行解决。但是现在他只能选择先草草处理，应付一下再说。不能干扰到演出的效果，否则自己和队友们的努力就白费了。  
“海盐的味道……好像是我的信息素。现在有点不妙，我得先去处理一下。”安藤轻轻把这句话吹到白岩瑠姫的耳边。听到这句话的对方睁大了眼睛，似乎还没完全理解这句话的意思。  
“所、所以是，你的情热期到了？”  
“大概是。没时间了，我先离开一会儿。”  
“……等等！”瑠姫抓住了安藤的手臂。冰凉的手指和炽热的手臂如同触电一般发生了化学反应，两个人都被情热卷了进去。  
“我，我是Omega 。或许能帮你。”  
……

本应空无一人的更衣室现在被两种气味的信息素填满，连空气都阻滞了。  
白岩瑠姫慌张地解开安藤诚明的裤带，犹豫了一下。还是轻轻伸出舌头，开始舔舐对方的前端。  
两个人都对性爱没有经验，根本不知道接下来该做什么，凭着本能以及信息素的驱使，互相摸索着。  
瑠姫口交的技巧太差，如同小猫的舔舐就像前戏的挑逗，完全无法缓解安藤现在的情欲。安藤只感觉在他矜持的轻舔下，自己的阴茎越发硬的疼了，他想要狠狠顶进瑠姫的身体，又怕伤害到他，左右为难。  
瑠姫也看出了他完全没有要释放的意思，咬着下嘴唇思考了半天，还是硬着头皮解开自己的裤子。  
“安藤君，你先躺下。”瑠姫指了指更衣室的长椅。  
安藤诚明只得听话地过去躺下。  
瑠姫背对着他解开了自己的束缚带，然后走过来毫无预料地将安藤诚明的手捆上了。  
“对不起，安藤君。我不知道发情的Alpha 会做出什么，所以你先忍耐一下吧。”  
然后跨在了安藤的身上，扶着他的肉茎慢慢坐下去。  
虽然被Alpha 信息素影响，瑠姫的小穴已经分泌出一些蜜汁，但未经他人探索过的处子之地仍是紧紧地闭着，任凭如何顶弄也完全无动于衷。  
“唔……”没办法，瑠姫只好舔湿了手指，伸到后面去为自己做扩张。  
安藤哪里见过这样的春色，白细的手指在粉嫩的小穴里进出，时不时带出蜜液，淌在瑠姫身下的自己身体上。现在他只想挣脱手腕的束缚带，将瑠姫按在身下反复操弄，让他哭出来才好。  
“别着急，我这就……坐下去。”瑠姫也察觉了安藤的异样，于是结束了扩张。  
安藤的阴茎涨的比之前还要大，瑠姫刚刚用小穴含住前端，眼角就已经有了承受不住的泪花。  
安藤被瑠姫的小穴夹得紧紧的，舒服得他差点缴械投降。但他最终还是选择忍耐，这样的场面恐怕这辈子只有一次，他得再多享受一会儿。  
瑠姫一边慢慢向下坐，一边发出压抑的呻吟。自己最隐秘的地方被侵犯的感觉实在是很难耐，但身体里被Alpha 填的满满的，酥麻感顺着脊椎爬向大脑，舒服得就像飘在云端。  
“唔嗯……安藤君，好大……我已经不行了……”  
“瑠姫君，我还有一半在外面……都含进去，好吗？”  
听到这话，瑠姫难以置信地用手摸了摸，果然还有大半根在外面。感觉自己身体已经满满当当，再也撑不下了。  
但是，是自己提出要帮他解决，怎么能让他失望。瑠姫缓了缓气息，扶住对方的身体继续向下含。  
“呜——，呜嗯，不行了。求求你……”  
瑠姫一边破碎地吐出求饶的话语，一边像是欲求不满地努力含着。安藤诚明被他紧紧含住，却无法做活塞运动，心情焦急。  
耐心耗尽，瑠姫闭上眼睛努力吞到底。整根没入的感觉让他忍不住呻吟。  
“瑠姫……里面，好热好紧，好舒服。动一动吧？”  
平常连听了黄段子都会脸红的瑠姫现在被对方无意识的发言挑逗到羞愧难当。忍不住伸出手捂住了安藤诚明的嘴。  
想想又不太厚道，所以还是保持着身体相连的姿势解开了安藤双手的束缚。  
“解开这个的意思是，我对你做什么都可以了？”  
“嗯……随你便…啊、快点解决。”现在的瑠姫连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
安藤反身将瑠姫压在身下，抬起他的大腿开始操弄。  
“啊、啊……不行，不行！真的……求求你了……”  
不顾身下瑠姫如何求饶，他都没有停下来的意思。  
直到瑠姫被干到射了出来，浑身发麻达到了高潮，小穴也狠狠地收紧了。安藤跟随他一起到达了顶点。  
“射在里面，可以吗？”  
“呜……不行……”大滴的眼泪顺着瑠姫的脸淌下。  
安藤突然觉得瑠姫哭起来的脸实在太让人怜爱了，心理不免生出一股愧疚。  
在做完之后两个人都不敢看对方的眼睛，各自整理衣服。  
“……对不起。”热度褪去后，安藤才明白自己刚刚做了多么过分的事。  
“没事，你当做什么都没发生就好。”瑠姫吸了一下鼻子，眼眶红红的。  
现在安藤诚明的生理问题解决了，演出应该会大获成功吧。


End file.
